The Princess of Tennis
by xXHalfPrinceXx
Summary: What if Ryoma Echizen never went to Seigaku during his first year of middle school? What if Ryoma Echizen went to RIKAIDAI during HER first year of HIGH SCHOOL? And what if her best friend there was Yukimura? What if Sanada was soft on her? FemRyo
1. Chapter 1

The Princess of Tennis

My first fanfiction! I hope you like it! =^.^=

Notes: This is set in high school, not middle school. Everyone is 3 years older.

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Prince of Tennis T_T

Chapter 1

A pretty girl of 15 stepped off the plane, her long greenish hair flowing behind her. Her golden eyes were filled with joy as she returned from America to her home. She was wearing a simple black long-sleaved shirt, with jeans, and of course, her signature white cap. Her companion was in a similar outfit, minus the cap. "Hey Kevin, we're finally here, huh?"

"Yeah, it would seem so, Ryoma," The blond replied. Ryomatook out her phoneto call someone.

"Who're you calling?" Kevin asked.

"Kei, he's going to pick us up," she said to Kevin.

Ring! Ri-

"Ryoma?" Atobe answered, sounding relieved.

Ryoma smirked and replied, "Hi Kei, this is Ryoma. Kev and I are at the airport right now. Can you come pick us up?"

"...I'll be there in 15 minutes. Wait by the entrance for me."

"Okay, see ya." With that, she hung up. "Kevin, we're meeting Kei at the entrance, and he sounded very worried for my safety" With that, she rolled her eyes and the two headed for the entrance of the airport.

**Atobe Residence**

One Atobe Keigo was frantically pacing the floor, waiting for his baby cousin's call to announce her arrival. His teammates were all exchanging amused looks at how worried he was over his little cousin, who was only 3 years younger than he was. Of course, they were excited to see her, too, the girl was very nice, stunningly gorgeous and was one heck of a tennis player. All of them had yet to beat her in a game. All of them have had slight crushes on her since they met her a few years ago when Atobe brought her to help with their tennis practice. Of course, they wouldn't let her overprotective cousin know that. Suddenly, they felt a killer intent come from the diva of the group, and immediately stopped their thoughts about Ryoma...

Ring! Ri-

Atobepicked up the phone before the second ring, relieved that his cousin had arrived safely.

"Ryoma?"

"Hi Kei, this is Ryoma; Kev and I are at the airport right now. Can you come pick us up?"

"...I'll be there 15 minutes. Wait by the entrance for me."

"Okay, see ya."

Click.

The pale haired diva called his chauffeur and got into the limo and practically shoved his team in.

"So I'm guessing that was Ryo-chan," said Jiro, for once actually awake. Everybody turned to face the sleeping beauty of the team, shocked he wasn't, well, sleeping.

When they reached the airport, Atobe looked around, trying to find his little cousin amongst the crowds of people. Finally, he spotted her.

"Ryo-chan!"

Said girl looked up to see her cousin and his teammates heading towards her. She and Kevin went over to them.

"Ryoma"

"Kevin"

"Ryo-chan"

"Kev"

"Ryoma-chan"

The two of them were immediately bombarded with greetings from their old friends. As they headed back towards the limo, a thought crossed Atobe's mind.

"Oi, Ryoma, which school are you going to go to? You can always go to Hyotei with me."

The girl smirked and turned away from the older boy. "I'm going to Rikkaidai"

Silence.

Atobe was shocked his cousin chose that school over his own. "Why are you going there? You already know my teammates, and I can look over you in Hyotei."

"Well, Kevin and I are actually going to Rikkaidai because that's where the only house we could find was, remember?" She said, "That, and Sei-chan and Gen-chan at that school. Our new house is only a block away from his. Did you know he's captain of the tennis team?"

"Huh, I guess it can't be helped. Have fun at Rikkaidai, although if anyone bothers you, tell me" Atobe finally said as they reached the Echizen household.

"You worry about me too much."

"Well, of course; you're my baby cousin."

"Ryoma, Kevin, you're back!" Nanako welcomed them. "Kei, thanks for bring them here. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I'm fine. Say hello to Aunt Rinko and Karupin for me. Oh, and Ryo-chan? Can you and Kevin come over to Hyotei tomorrow to help with training since you two don't start school for another week?"

"Sure, we'll come during your morning practice." She replied.

"Yay! I get to verse Ryo-chan again!" All the regulars turned to see Jirou wide awake in anticipation at being able to play a match with Ryoma.

"Alright, Ryo-chan, see you tomorrow then. Ja ne." With that, Atobe and his teammates left.

**The Next Day**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The noise could be heard by everyonein the house...well, everyone but Ryoma.

"Ryoga?" Rinko sighed, "Can you please wake up your sister?"

"I guess it can't be helped, chibisuke can sleep through a tornado...and still, she doesn't wake!" The 18 year old boy grumbled as he walked up the stairs to wake his little sister.

"CHIBISUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh" Was heard, followed by a loud thumping sound, probably Ryoma falling off her bed in suprise. THAT was followed by loud screams of "Chibisuke, stop!" and "That hurts!" and "Don't you have to meet Kei today?" (the last one was said with MUCH desperation)

Ryoma stopped hitting her brother with tennis balls and turned to look at the clock-------------

"NOOOOOOO, I'm going to be late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts (no way was she going to wear a skirt, those things are so...well, icky) and grabbed all her tennis stuff. With that, she rushed out the door and headed for Hyotei...and one pissed off Atobe Keigo.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 1, I hope you like it! It was mainly fluff. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is chapter 2 ^_^

Notes:

1. Kevin is living with Ryoma because he was adopted by the Echizens because his father was very…well let's just say he wasn't a very GOOD father.

2. Ryoma has just as much money as the Atobes.

3. Atobe knows Yukimura and Sanada because of Ryoma.

4. Yukimura's first name is Seiichi, Sanada's first name is Genichirou, Atobe's first name is Keigo.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis…*sighs* or any of its characters…T_T

**Chapter 2**

Ryoma left the house, with Kevin in tow not far behind. Too bad neither of them is a morning person…

They were halfway to Hyotei to meet Atobe…when Ryoma realized something…they had forgotten all of their tennis stuff. "No!" She suddenly stopped running as fast as she could (and since she was like the princess of tennis and all, that's pretty fast) and screamed so loud, people who were already looking at Kevin and her weirdly for rushing past them so quickly looked at her even more weirdly (if possible). Kevin skidded to a halt and nearly crashed into her since he chose to run behind her.

"Don't suddenly stop like that!"

"Kev, I just realized we both forgot our tennis stuff!"

"…Oh yeah." His expression turned from one of annoyance at the sudden halt into one of worry at what to do now.

"Well, if I go back to my house, we'll be late…we can just borrow rackets from Kei." She sighed; this day was definitely not starting well for her. "We better hurry, I can sense his killer aura from here!" With that, she started her mad dash for Hyotei again, leaving the poor onlookers who stared at her weirdly coughing in her dust trail. Kevin scampered to keep up with her ridiculously fast pace.

**Hyotei Entrance**

"We're finally here!" Ryoma panted, doubled over from exhaustion at running the 3 and a half mile distance from her home to the school. "Let's see, that run took us…5 minutes. Hmmm, not too bad of a time, I guess." Ryoma straightened herself up and dusted herself off. "All right, it's now or never."

Ryoma and Kevin began to make their way to the tennis courts…only then did they realize that they had no idea where the tennis courts were. Ryoma thought, "I'll just call Kei for directions…" but, she realized she had forgotten her phone in her haste to get here…

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?" Ryoma turned around to face the feminine looking blue haired person that had spoken to her, and Kevin soon followed suit. When the mentioned bluenette saw their faces, his eyes widened slightly.

"Ryo-chan? Kevin? I knew you two were in Japan, but what are you doing at Hyotei today? I thought you were going to go to Rikkaidai with me."

"Sei-chan? Wow, why are you here? Wait, so is Gen-chan here, too?" Ryoma said in shock to the boy who can now be identified as Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the Rikkaidai boys' tennis team. "Oh, and I'm here to help Kei with his practice today," she added as an afterthought to his previous question.

"Yo! Nice to see you again after all these years Seiichi, I guess Gen is here too?" Kevin said with a smile at his childhood friend.

"Nice to see you two again, too, and yes, Gen is here, along with my teammates. I'll introduce you to them," Yukimura said with a smile (a real one, not one of those suspicious scary sadistic smiles), "And I'm here because Rikkaidai has a practice with Hyotei today. Shall I lead you to the tennis courts? I assume the two of you don't know where they are."

So, that was how Ryoma and Kevin came to be led to the Hyotei tennis courts by the captain of the Rikkaidai boys' tennis team…

**Hyotei Tennis Courts**

"Where the heck is Ryoma!?!? Ore-sama demands to know!!!!!!!!!!!" Atobe yelled, pacing back and forth over the court, throwing a diva fit. His teammates just watched as he continued to scream. The Rikkaidai team slowly backed away, since they are not used to having a captain with such…uhhhh….mood swings. Sanada did a double take, "Wait, did he just say Ryoma?"

As all this was going on, Hiyoshi said to himself, "How am I going to top this? I have to if I am to replace Atobe-sama. But, a diva fit of this magnitude is just going to be so hard to beat! Back to the drawing board." He then went over to a corner to sulk as his soul left his body.

As Atobe continued to scream (some more), Yukimura finally made it to the tennis courts with Ryoma and Kevin.

"Keigo! You can stop throwing a hissy fit, I'm here!" Man, she was starting to get a headache from the screaming she could hear halfway to the tennis courts.

"Finally!" Atobe yelled, and stopped pacing and screaming (thank god). "Where were you Ryoma? Ore-sama was waiting for you! You're a whole 5 minutes late!!!!!!!!!" As he said that, everyone fell anime style because the cause of the diva's distress had been so…well, ridiculous. "Oh, and Rikkaidai is here today, too, though ore-sama guess you realized that since Yukimura brought you here."

"Kei-chan," Ryoma said sweetly, smiling a smile she'd learned from Yukimura a LONG time ago, "Haven't we talked about you calling yourself 'ore-sama'? If you can just call yourself that, why don't I just call you something, too? How about," Ryoma said as she stopped to think of a nickname befitting her stuck up cousin, "…I've got it! From now on if you call yourself 'ore-sama', I'll call you 'monkey king'! Got it, monkey king?" She made a cute face, as if she'd done nothing wrong. Man, was Ryoma sadistic!

"What? Ore-sama is not a monkey king! Take that back Ryoma!" Atobe yelled at the younger girl in front of him who dared to mock his pride.

"Monkey king!!!!!!!!!!! You. Are. A. MONKEY KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoma shouted back at him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not true! Take that back!"

"So true! Never!!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the scene in front of them. But then again, who wouldn't at the sight of two teenagers fighting like little children? As Kevin tried (but miserably failed) to stop them from arguing some more (Ryoma can throw diva fits that can top Atobe's ), Yukimura took pictures to use for blackmail later on. Sanada just stood there, though if you looked REALLY closely, you could see that he was smiling.

When Yukimura felt that he had taken enough blackmail, he decided to shout out, "Hey! Don't you two think we should start practice now? You're making my team wait!"

The pair turned to face him, ending their argument with Ryoma as the winner (she finally decided the throw a tennis ball she found lying on the ground at Atobe's delicate face). Realizing they had gotten into another one of their arguments, they both blushed slightly, then glared again at each other, only to be silenced as Yukimura smiled his "angelic" smile at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sei-chan/Yukimura? Let's Play!" They both said quickly.

"Ne, Kei, can I borrow one of your rackets? I forgot all my stuff since Kevin and I were rushing to get here earlier."

"Oh, sure, Ryo-chan," Atobe said as he got out a racket for Ryoma and himself, "Here, use this one."

"Arigatou Kei!"

"Ah, you're welcome Ryoma."

Everyone fell anime style again at how quickly those two can go from hating each other to being best friends so quickly. Suddenly, though, the Rikkaidai tennis players who didn't already know Ryoma were confused. On their behalf, Marui said, "Wait; is this girl Atobe's girlfriend? Or Mura's (his nickname for Yukimura)? Or that blond guy over there?"

Said boys turned to look at Marui, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"No, Kevin and I childhood friends of hers," Yukimura explained, thinking to himself that Marui was going to run a hundred laps when they got back to Rikkaidai.

"What about Atobe?" The red haired boy asked.

"Ore-sama is her cousin," Atobe stated simply, "You don't possibly LIKE her do you? Ore-sama will not allow his baby cousin to fall for a commoner like you!"

"Uhhhh……" Marui was left speechless .

"Oi, Keigo! Are we going to start that argument up again?" Ryoma once again smiled "angelically".

"No! Ore-sa..." He trailed off as Ryoma glared at him, "…I will be nice."

"Good boy!" Ryoma smiled at him, and Atobe muttered something along the lines of 'stupid little sadistic brats'

"Okay, everybody! I originally came here to help train Hyotei, but it seems I'll get to meet Rikkaidai's team as well!" Ryoma announced when everyone had calmed down, including herself.

"…wait, what?!?" The Rikkaidai team turned to the greenish haired girl, surprised at what she had just said.

"Oh, didn't you know? Ryoma is going to start school at Rikkaidai next week," Yukimura said, secretly smiling at the looks on their faces.

"Nani?!?!? (What)" They all shouted at once, save for Yukimura and Sanada of course.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it! Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally finished! Sorry this was kind of delayed

Sadly, I do not own any of the characters of Prince of Tennis *sniffles and pulls tissue out* ;_;

Notes:

…..haven't thought of any yet.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh, did I forget to mention that yesterday at practice? Gomen (sorry)," Yukimura said, still smiling.

Kirihara turned to Sanada, pouted, and said, "You knew too, fukubuchou!" In response, Sanada gave a slight nod. "Is she any good?" Kirihara asked excitedly. The whole team was amazed at how their baby could go from pouting to jumping up and down in excitement so easily.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Akaya?" Yukimura asked. Secretly, he thought to himself, 'Hehehe, this is going to be interesting. I'm glad Genichirou and I decided to practice with Hyotei today.'

Kirihara stared at him blankly and stated, "But, I don't know her name."

Ryoma then remembered that while she was arguing with Atobe, she had forgotten to introduce herself. "Whoops! Sorry, my name is Echizen Ryoma; yoroshiku (greeting). I'm 15 years old, and I am going to start attending Rikkaidai next week."

Kirihara looked at her in relief at finally knowing how to address her, and said, "Echizen-chan how is your tennis?"

"Ryoma is fine. I grew up in America, so I'm used to people calling me by my first name. All these honorifics bother me. I think I'm pretty good a tennis." She said the last sentence with an eerie smile.

"Then you can just call me Akaya, okay? Will you play a match with me so I can see your skills?"

"Sure, Akaya-sempai. Sei-chan, keep score for us, ne?" Ryoma said as Yukimura nodded a yes, "I'm looking forward to seeing the skills of a Rikkaidai regular, too! I already know how good Hyotei is…they're all still mada mada."

"Hey!" Outbursts raged from the Hyotei team at being called, as Ryoma calls it, 'mada mada.'

Ryoma smiles at them in return, and then walks onto a court with Kirihara following behind her, all the while laughing at how the Hyotei regulars were getting so worked up over a little insult from this one girl. Kirihara thought, 'Who was she anyways? Who was she to have such an effect on everyone, including his buchou and fukubuchou?' The one thing Kirihara was certain of was this: He was going to have fun playing her.

**On the tennis courts**

When Kirihara and Ryoma stepped on the courts, they spun to see who got to serve.

"Which?" Asked Ryoma.

"Smooth."

"Aww, that's what I wanted to pick!"

"Too bad."

…..while they were talking, the racquet had landed on rough.

"…never mind, I meant to say I wanted to pick rough," Ryoma said with a sheepish smile.

'Hmm, she's kinda cute when she smiles like that,' Kirihara thought as he moved onto his end of the court.

Ryoma served the ball and hit it….normally. Of course, it was quick for normal standards, but pretty slow by Rikkaidai standards. Kirihara hit the ball back at her, thinking she would be easy to defeat. He continued to aim for the areas of the court that would be hard to reach for her. He didn't realize she had returned all his balls.

'Hmmmm, interesting,' Ryoma thought to herself, 'Shall I toy with him a bit?'

Ryoma proceeded to hit the ball a bit faster, and being subject to the surprise of the sudden spike in speed, Kirihara froze and missed the ball.

While the rest of the two teams looked on, about half of them feared Kirihara would go into his devil mode; Ryoma, not knowing of how Kirihara gets when provoked, continued to tease him by making him miss the ball by a bit each time he swung his racket.

"Why don't my balls get past her? Why do I keep missing? How can it be that only one game has passed?" Frustrated, Kirihara yelled to himself.

"Game! 1-0 Echizen!" Yukimura called out as Ryoma clinched the first game.

Kirihara, realizing he'd lost a game to her, began to get angry. He clenched the ball in his hand, knuckles turning white from the tension. He got into a stance that his whole team was familiar with, and continued to serve his knuckle serve.

The Rikkaidai members who didn't know Ryoma, all started worrying for her, as it would hurt a great deal if she was hit with the charging ball. The Hyotei members just smiled as they knew Ryoma would pull through all right. Sanada just sighed, knowing it had all been the girl's plan to provoke Kirihara into showing her some of his moves; he also shivered the slightest bit, knowing full well how her sadistic habits could tap in while playing with someone. Yukimura just rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, 'That girl will never change, will she? '

Needless, to say, the Rikkaidai members were shocked as Ryoma returned the ball in the same manner she'd returned the rest of Kirihara's shots. Kirihara, seeing his serve had had no effect on her, felt the blood flowing through his body, swelling in his head.

Yukimura, seeing what was about to happen, muttered to himself, "saa, Akaya, it's only been one game and you're already frustrated enough to go into devil mode?" Louder, he called out to Ryoma, "Ryo-chan! This may get a bit dangerous; do you want to stop?"

"Uso! I haven't had a fun match like this in ages! I always just play Kevin and my baka Oyaji (stupid father). Sei-chan, let's have a match soon!"

Yukimura sweat-dropped, seeing that his warning had no apparent effect on her. "Ryo, just be careful, ne?"

"Hai!" Looking back to the courts, Ryoma saw that Kirihara looked a bit different now; he looked…almost sinister. He looked just like HIM, with his bloodshot eyes filled with unrelenting fury. Her previous zeal to continue with the match forgotten, she began to shiver as the knuckle serve was once again aimed towards her, now much faster and much stronger. Being too shaken up to notice the incoming serve, Ryoma got hit. Almost immediately, the blood began to stream down her forehead, flowing down in clumps and staining the collar of her shirt.

"Ryoma!"

* * *

Alright, so sorry for my horrid rendition of a tennis match! (I really cannot write about sports for life!)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
